


Fly the Friendly Skies

by MistressRenet



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-11
Updated: 2005-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Nagi's on assignment. The stewardess looks familiar.daegaer's fault for one too many cracks about Omi and his wardrobe (and that wasbeforethe Village People joke in my birthday fic!). Thanks toemungerefor the beta.





	

Nagi hated flying; too many people, too much noise. He turned his iPod up as far as his ears could stand, didn't really pay attention to the servers when they asked him what he wanted to drink.

The drink was placed on his tray with professional efficiency, but the flight attendant leaned in a little too close. Nagi bristled.

"Would you like anything else, Naoe-san?" The girl's voice was almost a whisper, faint and gentle and...oddly familiar.

Nagi looked up into Mamoru's smiling face.

Mamoru was in full stewardess regalia, professional blouse, polyester skirt ending just above his knee, brightly-colored scarf at his neck.

"What--"

"I'll be glad to get you anything else you need, sir."

"No," Nagi said. "This...is fine. Thank you."

"Do let me know if you need anything, sir," Mamoru said, and did he _wink_ as he headed into the next row?

Mamoru said Omi was gone, but sometimes Nagi could see Mamoru's younger self, and the flash of thigh he caught as Mamoru walked away was pure Omi.

Nagi was just relieved the tray table was down.

Crawford had always warned him not to think with his dick. It was difficult taking the advice seriously with Schuldig draped over the precog like a particularly colorful shawl, but it was still good advice, and Nagi knew it.

It was in his interest to work for Mamoru right now. The sex was just....

Mamoru straightened his skirt, and Nagi caught a flash of white garter.

Okay, the sex was good. _Really_ good. And if he was really honest with himself-- something he tried to do as little as possible-- Mamoru stirred something in him. He couldn't name it-- it was nothing like what he'd felt for Tot-- but...it was getting to him, and he suspected Mamoru knew it.

He didn't like being manipulated.

Another flight attendant dropped a note on his tray as he was finishing his drink. Nagi recognized Mamoru's precise handwriting: _Bathroom just behind you. Ten minutes._

 

Of all the stupid places to have sex, an airplane bathroom had to win the prize. There was hardly enough room to turn around, much less--

A quiet knock at the door, and Nagi opened it to Mamoru, and then he wasn't thinking so much about having room to turn around.

Mamoru pushed him down onto the toilet seat. He wasn't wearing his usual cologne; this was something citrusy. It smelled really good on him. Mamoru's fingers scrabbled at his fly, pushed it down, pulled his cock out into his hand and jacked it until Nagi was gasping into his shoulder.

Nagi's hands slid up under the skirt; stockings, garters with bows, _panties,_ thin satin panties damp at the front from his erection. "Why--"

"Don't you like it?" Mamoru said, sitting on his lap.

"That's not--"

"I'll miss you," Mamoru said, and pushed up with his legs, getting enough clearance to pull the panties down.

"Do you have--"

Mamoru reached up and grabbed something high up, pushed the condom into Nagi's hand. "Feel," he said, guiding Nagi's hand back past his cock and balls. He'd put a butt plug in, slick with lube and vibrating slightly.

Nagi shuddered.

"Come on," Mamoru urged. "I have to get back to work."

Nagi rolled his eyes, but he opened up the package and slid the condom on. He put a finger on the butt plug, shifting it in Mamoru's body. Mamoru wiggled on his lap. "Come on," he said.

Nagi pulled the plug out and guided Mamoru down, and _oh._

Mamoru made a tiny, stifled sound in the back of his throat, and Nagi pushed carefully up. "Okay?"

Mamoru grunted approval.

Nagi flirted, briefly, with the thought of getting Mamoru naked, ripping the uniform to shreds with his power, but there was no discreet way to get out of the bathroom and he didn't dare use much power in the confined space. Mamoru's skin was beautiful, and he contented himself with the memory of the way it flushed when Nagi touched him, of the feel of the warm skin of Mamoru's back as he slid his hand under the uniform.

"Nagi-kun," Mamoru whispered, and rocked gently forward.

Nagi closed his eyes and let Mamoru ride him, focusing as much as he could on keeping them both upright and steady in the tiny stall. He reached a hand out and braced himself against the bathroom wall.

Mamoru was tilting his head down. He liked to kiss; Nagi didn't. Too intimate, too much like something beyond business. Nagi moved his hand from Mamoru's back to his cock to distract him, jerked him slowly, teasing the head.

Mamoru shook and groaned and Nagi bit at the shoulder of the uniform. Sometimes he wondered what it would've been like to fuck Omi, Omi who had been so fucking vulnerable, whose skin had been darker from the sun, who wore dumb shit like lace-up tops and droopy schoolgirl socks.

He should've pulled his pants down; he wanted the feel of Mamoru's skin on his thighs.

But Mamoru's cock was hard, so hard in his hand, and his body was warm on Nagi's thighs, and if he was smart he'd break Mamoru's neck, but instead Mamoru was rocking, slow, _perfect,_ and Nagi didn't want to stop and his teeth were gritted so hard his jaw ached.

"Nagi-kun," Mamoru whispered, and Nagi came so hard the world flashed white for a moment.

A few more strokes and Mamoru was gasping out his orgasm, throwing his head back into Nagi, shivering so violently Nagi let go of the wall to keep him from falling.

"Come with me," he said into Mamoru's hair.

"What?"

"How long has it been? Since you've been out on a mission?"

Mamoru tensed in his arms. "I don't--"

"You miss it," he said, stroking Mamoru's arms. "Don't you?"

"We need to get going," Mamoru said, and stood up too quickly. "Crap, there's lube on my skirt...."

_You want to,_ Nagi thought, and he pulled Mamoru back down for a kiss. A bribe; they both knew it.

"Come on," he whispered when they broke off for air. "Come with me."

Mamoru pulled the condom off Nagi. "You go out first, okay?"

"Mamoru--"

"Maybe," he said, turning the butt plug off and sliding it into Nagi's pants pocket. "All right?"

One more kiss, hot, pressing Mamoru's back against the door, sliding a hand back under Mamoru's skirt. "You're the only backup I can stand," Nagi whispered, as he let the door close behind him.

No one was watching. He walked back to his seat and sat down.

Mamoru brushed against his arm as he went back to work.

"Hey," the guy in front of Nagi said. "Miss?"

Sweet, innocent smile. "Yes, sir?"

"What're you doin' after this flight?"

"I'm afraid I'm busy, sir."

Nagi tipped the guy's drink over in his lap and smiled as he cursed in English.

His telepathy wasn't strong; Schuldig had once told him he couldn't change the mind of a blade of grass. But he could push, a little, and the next time Mamoru passed he held the image clear in his mind: the scent of blood and sweat and Nagi dropping down to his knees, sliding one hand up Mamoru's thigh....

Mamoru stopped for a moment and swallowed hard. By the time he thought to glance at Nagi, Nagi's eyes were focused resolutely on the screen of his iPod.

It was something like cheating, but fuck it. He was one of the bad guys.

Mamoru started walking again, but the seed has been planted.

Nagi smiled down at his game of Solitaire. _I win._


End file.
